The Perfect Team
by lilmisspoppets
Summary: A story from everybody's perspective. Still includes a very much alive Tosh, Owen and Ianto. Starts off quite light, but becomes slightly more morbid. Please read. You may like it!
1. In the morning

**A/N I had nothing to do in English today, so wrote this while sitting next to FlowerPetalsToTheWind (check out her stories!) Anyways it's basically different little one-shots of when the Torchwood teams wakes up each morning. I am thinking of turning it into a story, and using lots of people points of view. Review and tell me what you think!! ******

Owens POV

I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly to try and clear my head. There was a shape lying beside me, and I cursed myself for not remembering her name. I realised I was in her apartment and sighed with relief. At least I could escape before she woke up, and demanded –as women always do- "the when will I see you again" conversation. Barely jostling the duvet I slid out of bed, and with a practised movement slipped on my boxers. Silently I grabbed the rest of my clothes and fluidly dressed, leaving my shoes off. I quietly found my way to the front door and twisted the Yale lock. I did a quick uniform check that nothing was missing then stepped out, smiling to myself as the small click behind me told me I was in the clear. Tugging my trainers on, I walked down the stairs and onto the street, taking a huge breath of morning air. I glanced down at my watch it was 7am, I had at least an hour before work. I grinned enough time to wash up for a change.

* * *

Jacks POV

"Coffee sir?" Yan asked, a small smile playing at his lips. He was wearing only boxers and a tie, his hair a lovely mess and his eyes glittering.

"I have a name Ianto." I looked away from him, trying to remain disgruntled. I hated being called sir, out of work, well anytime really it makes me feel old. He walked over to where I was sitting up in bed and sat on the side, turning my face towards his as he did so. His smile was now wide, as he surveyed my pout. He kissed me gently at first. Then we lost ourselves in the others touch as we always do. I pulled his face towards me urgently, and somehow our lips managed to stay connected as he fell on top of me. As I started to go dizzy, I pulled away, leaving Ianto wearing the pout this time.

"So do you want a coffee or not?" He said, as he reluctantly got up, smoothing down his tie as though it was part of a complete suit.

"Yeah go on then Teaboy." He rolled his eyes at me as he walked from the room, calling over his shoulder.

"I have a name you know."

I looked at the bedside clock 7am. We had a whole hour to make ourselves look presentable.

* * *

Gwen POV

The alarm woke me up promptly at 7am. I would have snoozed it but the smell of eggs drifting from the kitchen was enough to coax me out of bed. I dressed in a stupor, not daring to look in the mirror and see the bed hair I'd have to try do something within the next 40 minutes. I walked out from the bedroom, smiling at Rhys as I wandered over to him. He wrapped his arms around me keeping the spatula pointing out behind my back and kissed me good morning.

"Sleep well? You snore like a bloody elephant." He smiled at me taking the sting out of his words.

"Well if I'm an elephant God knows what you are." He turned away from me to dish out the scrambled eggs and toast, and then passed me a plate. I made my way to the sofa his hand on the small of my back gently guiding me, he knew the co-ordination difficulties I had when I'd only just woke up.

"So what time you home today love?" He said with a mouthful of egg, I swallowed mine before answering.

"God knows! I'll try and text you." He rolled his eyes at me, as he continued shovelling down food.

"If your home early enough maybe we could get a Chinese."

"Sounds lovely." I agreed enthusiastically. We finished up and he cleared away our plates, before kissing me goodbye.

"Keep in touch." I nodded, smiling up at him. "Oh and Gwen. Be careful." I saw the concern etched on his face and had to look away.

"Love you darling." I whispered, getting up ready to go and tackle my hair.

"Love you too." He replied before closing the door behind him. I sighed and continued getting ready for work.

* * *

Tosh POV

I woke up abruptly. Most of the duvet was on the floor and sweat clung to me. The nightmare had been horrible but not unusual. It was like an old unwanted friend. My mum screaming in pain, a hole opening between us pushing as apart. I try to reach for her but I can't quite make it. And then she slips and she's falling, and instinctively I jump after her then I'm falling too. Then I wake up, shivering. I stop thinking about it, and get up grabbing a towel on the way to the shower. The water is cold and soothing on my skin taking away the final heat from the dream. I get out wrap myself in a towel and traipse back through to the bedroom to sort out what I'm going to wear. Then I realise it doesn't even matter, nobody's going to notice. I tell myself to stop being so stupid and get dressed. I quickly blow dry my hair and put some make up on before grabbing a cereal bar and heading for the front door. A tension I didn't know I was feeling lifts as I step into the fresh air and walk to my car. I start the ignition and carefully reverse out. It's only now that I look at the time 8am perfect.

**A/N So what do you think, should I continue?**


	2. A typical day

**A/N I have decided to make this into a full fic but from everybody's point of view. I hope you like this different style. Reviews make me happy! **

**Owen's POV**

I sat fiddling with the new alien technology we had found. Tosh was adamant that it had some medical purpose; to me it looked like a portable tv, with weird wires sticking out of it. After about five minutes of trying to figure out what it was, I gave up; I'd tell Ianto to put it in the archives later. I sat drumming my fingers on the side, it wasn't even lunch time yet, and already I was bored. It had been a really slow week. I personally thought the rift was just trying to piss us off, and was holding out on the alien shit so it could all come at the same time. I'd said as much to Gwen but she had just rolled her eyes. I heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around to find Tosh looking at me. She glanced down at the abandoned alien thingy (and yes that is a technical term), before speaking.

"I thought you'd give up on that. Jack's called a meeting boardroom now." I just grinned at her, as she went back up the steps. Maybe the rift wasn't holding out on us after all.

* * *

**Ianto's POV**

I walked up to the boardroom carrying the tray of hot coffee I'd just made. It smelled delicious, as always. Everybody was already seated when I entered, so I went round handing out the mugs. I took a seat next to Tosh opposite Gwen and smiled slightly at the appreciative murmurs made as the team took their first sips. Then Jack began to speak.

"Gwen identified a major rift blip today. We've pinpointed its location to somewhere around the old docklands area. I think we _all_ need to go." He looked around the room as he enunciated that one word, before continuing. "It looks big, so we need to be careful." Owen rolled his eyes, causing Jack to turn his gaze onto him.

"Yeah, 'cause we haven't dealt with big before." He snorted, shaking his head slightly.

"If it's something that's gonna kill us I hope you're the first to die." Gwen tutted, the smile on her face took the harshness from her words. Owen just shrugged. Jack drained the last of his coffee and got to his feet, pressing his hands on the table. "Come on." He walked from the room, obviously to retrieve his coat.

"I'm in the front." Tosh said quickly, winking at me as she sprinted behind Jack to claim her seat. Gwen, Owen and I just looked each other. Then instinctively we got up and left, me trailing behind as I collected the mugs from the table, replacing them on the tray and carrying them down to the sink. I grabbed my jacket and a gun, and adjusted my tie, before walking through the cog door. A last glance behind me revealed everything was in order, as the door rolled shut.

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

I glared at Tosh, as she lounged in the front seat while I was squished between Ianto and Owen; the latter kept purposefully digging into my ribs. Jack was humming to himself, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel to the beat of the non-existent music, as he whizzed down Cardiff's back streets. Tosh looked very please, as the few lights we met turned green on command. Jack braked sharply, causing me to be thrown forwards. He was out of the car in a flash, Tosh, Ianto and Owen almost as quick, leaving me flailing around in the back as Owen attempted to slam the car door in my face. He realised what he'd been about to do just in time, and held open the door, slapping my arse before closing it behind me. I just rolled my eyes, you get used to Owen after a while. We followed Tosh closely, as she directed us to the co-ordinates of the rift energy. It was an old warehouse, the paint faded and peeling. The door was slightly ajar; Jack put his hand on Tosh's shoulder to stop her and walked in first. He whispered for us to wait, before disappearing from view.

* * *

**Tosh's POV**

"Why does he always do that?" My voice shocked me. I sounded really annoyed mind you I felt it; it was just unlike me to show it. I mean who does Jack think he is, we've all done this millions of times, but he still has to act all brave. I peered into the darkness of the warehouse, resisting the urge to follow him. Gwen came to stand beside me and started doing the same, her foot tapping impatiently. Owen just leaned against the crumbling wall, one foot up arms folded.

"Well he can't die." Ianto reminded us simply, obviously trying to defend his lover. We rolled our eyes in unison and then laughed. We stood in silence for a bit, but then we heard it an ear-splitting effeminate scream. For a second we hesitated, staring at each other, then simultaneously we ran inside, jumping over broken pipes and crates. The light was awfully dim, and I could hardly see but somehow I managed to stay upright. My gun was aimed in front of me, when Jack came into view clutching someone to his side. He looked at Owen and Ianto.

"There's two more, tied up over there, bring them." Now I gazed at the spot he was indicating I could just make out two shapes lying roughly on the floor, a larger abstract shape sprawled in front of them. Owen and Ianto instantly went over to the smaller figures, and held them up in much the same way Jack was.

"What is it?" Gwen asked, walking slowly forwards squinting at the darkness.

"It's dead." Jack stated, clearly avoiding the question. Gwen opened her mouth to say something more when the girl in Jack's arms spoke.

"There's more." She whispered, as she shook with terror. Jack squeezed her slightly but otherwise ignored her, nodding his head at all of us to leave.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I walked pointedly back to the SUV, and without instruction Tosh and Ianto got in the back. Owen got into the front with me, as Gwen and the three girls climbed into the back. She was the people person, it was her job to calm them down, despite not knowing why they were agitated in the first place. Nobody spoke on the way back to the hub, but I knew I would be bombarded with questions as soon as I was alone with anyone, because I knew what they were and what they did, but hell did I wish I didn't.


	3. Blank

Gwen's POV

"What the hell is going on Jack?" I bellowed gesturing to the screen where the CCTV was showing two young girls huddled in a corner shaking vigorously, and Owen of all people trying to calm them down. I watched as Ianto walked in with mugs of hot chocolate and a forced smile on his face.

"Aliens came out of the rift." Jack stated as though I was stupid.

"I gathered that, but what were they to do this. You knew what they were." I prodded him hard in the chest forcing him back a step. He glared at me.

"How about you go do your job Gwen and calm those young girls down, 'cause believe me they'll tell you more than I will right now." I grimaced, but walked down towards the basement anyway.

"This isn't over Jack." I said over my shoulder as I continued down the steps.

"It never is." I thought I heard him mutter but as I wasn't sure I didn't retort.

* * *

Jack's POV

"Tosh can you monitor all rift activity and watch any CCTV from the area we found the girls." I instructed stomping up to my office.

"Already on it." She replied without looking up furiously tapping away on her keyboard. I shut my office door behind me and sat behind the desk, leaning back on my chair. I reached for the phone receiver but slammed it back down; I'd only call them as a last resort. I decided. My head dropped into my hands of it's own accord.

"Shit." I whispered to nobody in particular.

* * *

Owen's POV

The girls were driving me nuts, all I wanted was a simple blood test but whenever I went towards them they screeched like banshees. Ianto was trying his best too and after my fervent recommendation they took the hot chocolate off him. We'd both spent the last 10 minutes trying to find out their names, without any luck. I heard the door open and close behind me and turned round to find Gwen standing their looking all sweet and innocent and mother like. I still hadn't figured how she managed to act so adorable considering I knew exactly how uninnocent she really was.

"Finally." I muttered under my breath walking to stand behind her. "Do something." I gestured towards the girls sitting in the corner together, who were still shaking.

"Coffee Owen? Gwen?" Ianto asked walking past us glad to be away from the psycho girls no doubt. Gwen nodded.

"Please." I replied without looking at him. I watched as Gwen slowly took a few step towards the girls as though they were injured animals.

"Hello again. You already know I'm Gwen, you ready to tell me your names yet." The girls didn't reply but stared into space determined to not look at us. "Yan's hot chocolates lush isn't it, you should taste the coffee he makes it's like heaven in a cup. Now come on girls what's your names otherwise I'm gonna have to make something up and believe my name choices are awful." Then unbelievably, one of the girls smiled.

"I'm Louise, she's Jodie." The smallest one spoke and gestured to the other with her free hand.

"Well hello, Louise and Jodie. You think I can sit down with you?" Louise nodded and moved over slightly tapping the spot beside her. I stared in amazement.

"It's all about the hot drinks Owen." Gwen smiled up at me, winking.

"Hot drinks right, now can you get me a blood test?" Gwen nodded at me gesturing for me to leave her for a bit. I obliged, walking back up to the main hub.

* * *

Ianto's POV

I picked up Tosh and Jack's cups first and walked over to where Tosh was tapping away.

"Anything?" I inquired as curious as anyone to find out what these creatures were.

"Nothing yet Yan." She took her cup from me and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks." She took a sip then turned back to her computer. I walked up to Jack's office and knocked timidly.

"Come in." He looked up and half-smiled when he saw me, making my heart do pathetic little summersaults. "Thought'd be you. Your coffee saves my life you know that Yan." The Captain grinned at me, obviously shutting away all his demons. I closed the door behind me.

"Says the man who can't die." I retort, sitting down without being invited to. His eyes narrow as he realises what I'm about to ask. "What were they?" I ask, folding my arms. He sits and stares at me for a minute evidently deciding whether to answer or not.

"I've seen them before. They feed on fear, they torture and abuse and then feed off the response. I don't know how to stop them, I... last time I just ran away." I got up and walked around the desk putting my hand on his shoulder.

"But this time you won't Jack, this time you won't."

* * *

Tosh's POV

I've given up; there is absolutely nothing out of the ordinary in the area. I've now been reduced to sipping coffee and watching the life feeds in normal, infrared and even gamma. I'm flicking through the screens repeatedly and that's when I notice it. On the live monitor there's a blank spot, I've always none it's there but I suddenly realise that it's important. By blank I don't mean somewhere the cameras can't reach I mean it's as if the area literally doesn't exist. I zoom in on the darkness. Then stupidly I scream dropping my coffee onto my lap and swearing as the hot liquid spills out. It's there in the darkness but it's nothing like those monsters we saw lying dead today this is different. This is the cause of everything. Suddenly Jack, Owen and Ianto are standing behind me, asking what is wrong. One by one they notice the screen and freeze staring at the same spot my eyes are still glued to. Eventually Yan speaks.

"Is that what you were on about Jack?" He clearly already knows the answer to the question.

"No, Ianto, I've never seen that before." He takes my hand from the mouse and minimises the screen.

"Shit?" Owen asks, clearly wondering whether the gut feeling of evil that has just filled him could in fact be wrong.

"Shit." Jack confirms. Letting the stone of unease lodge itself in my stomach.


	4. Bewildered

**A/N Sorry it took so long, reviews make me type faster ;)**

Gwen's POV

I climbed back up to the centre of the hub and paused bewildered, I couldn't hear a sound. At the very least I expected to hear the buzz of monitors or Myfanwy screech from overhead but there was nothing. My hands turned into fists at my sides as a feeling of ill ease spread over me. I didn't call out, that would be stupid either someone would reply and I'd feel an idiot or there would be no one and my fears would be confirmed. Then all my growing fears were washed away as my body went numb, my eyes gazed unseeing into the darkness. I thought I heard the wind whisper my name but then the darkness overwhelmed and I thought no more. Somewhere in the darkness somebody screamed something which sounded like my name, there were voices some loud and clear next to me, but so many more unintelligible whispers all pleading with me, wanting me instructing and demanding of me. I grasped myself for another moment, wondering absurdly if I was dead whilst still feeling my heart beating in my chest. A smile reached my lips but it wasn't my own. Then I went locked inside the cage that was my head in the foreboding darkness with the terrifying whispers.

My eyes opened although I didn't tell them to, I was lying on the floor with four anxious faces leaning over me, Owen was closest his safe hands checking my pulse. I tried to speak to tell him to get his hands the hell of me, but my mouth wouldn't move.

"I'm fine." I looked in shock as I realised the voice was my own, and my body heaved itself upwards without my instruction. No I screamed, but no sound came out, no this isn't me. Then my own body hushed me and I fell asleep as something else took over my consciousness.

* * *

Tosh's POV

I watched as Owen checked Gwen was okay and lead her down to the med area to do more in depth tests, before returning to my desk. Hesitantly I opened the window on the computer screen that Jack had closed. To my surprise I saw that the thing I had been fearing was gone.

"Jack." I called my voice a mere whisper. He walked over to me, his eyes still betraying his worry for Gwen. "It's gone." His brow furrowed as he saw what I was saying was true. I looked up at him my expression mirroring his confusion. Silently, Yan joined us he was staring from Jack to me, to the screen and back again. I didn't feel any relief that the darkness had departed, if anything I felt more nauseated, something was wrong. It had taken so long to find it the first time, it could be anywhere, it could be here with us and we'd overlook it.

"Does anyone else feel sick?" Yan's voice broke my reverie and I nodded solemnly. I waited for Jack to answer. He was still staring intently at the screen as though the more he looked the more likely he was to find it.

"We have to go there." He pointed at the screen. "Tosh send the co-ordinates to the SUV, my and Yan will go." Ianto gulped clearly not in support of this plan. "I'll keep you safe" Jack said quietly looking at Yan intently. Ianto just smiled slightly back.

"It wanted us to find it." I blurted out, slightly taken aback at the truth in my own words. "It could have stayed hidden, forever undetected, it meant for us to see it." My epiphany finished and I stared at Jack. He didn't bother to agree, he knew I didn't need my theory confirmed, I was certain I was right.

"Come on Ianto." With the power and strength which comes from calling yourself a Captain, Jack grasped Ianto's hand firmly and lead him from the hub. As I saw Jack leave the nausea got stronger and I rushed to the bathroom refusing to heave over my work station. I only just got there in time and realised as I vomited that tears were streaming down my face too. It was all so wrong.

* * *

Owens POV

Her heart beat was normal, as was her blood pressure and sugar levels. I could see no reason why Gwen should of fainted she seemed perfectly healthy. Finally I checked inside her ears and then her eyes. I paused, her eyes seemed different distant and darker somehow, I was obviously imagining it and pushed my weird concern away. I was surprised that Gwen had stayed quiet the whole time, no banter, flirting, whining or moaning she just stared straight ahead and let me continue my work. My concerns flared up again, niggling at me determined to tell me I was missing something.

"Can I do a blood test?" I asked, already setting up the needle.

"I'd rather you didn't." She replied evenly, smiling at me. "I think I might just go and get some rest." I nodded at her, noticing how profound the bags were beneath her eyes.

"Did Jodie and Louise agree to blood tests?" My tone was polite, conversational as I tried to understand this new Gwen. I wasn't really interested even if they said no we'd just drug them and do it in their sleep their consent was hardly important. Her expression was confused for a minute and she seemed to search within herself for the answer.

"Yes, they said yes." She replied, nodding to herself as if to ensure that her statement was correct. I raised an eyebrow. She smiled as she walked from the medical area up to where the beds were. I tried not to laugh at myself, my stupid feeling that something was different. Gwen had just fainted; she was probably just a bit disorientated.

"Jees Owen." I said out loud. "Get a grip."

* * *

Ianto's POV

Jack fiddled with the radio as he drove, any discomfort hidden well. He found a song he knew and then sang along drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, as he turned a corner much too quickly. I tutted. He looked at me then a boyish grin on his face.

"Do you feel better?" I asked realising that my stomach was no longer churning and any sense of irrational fear had left me. He understood what I mean immediately and his face grew serious.

"Yes, I feel fine, do you?" He looked ahead again concentrating on the road he was speeding down.

"Yes." We carried on in silence then. I smiled as he continued his singing. A song came on I recognised and I joined, we both turned and grinned at each other our worries non-existent for the moment.

* * *

Jack's POV

I stopped the SUV and we both climbed out, slamming our doors simultaneously. I got out my gun and Ianto copied, and started to walk towards where we had noticed the darkness. Ianto stayed parallel to me less than a metre away. I watched him in my peripheral vision. We got to the place and looked around. Everything was perfectly normal. I felt fine, no sense of unease at all. We were on the east side of the warehouse where we had found the girls, on a concrete pad, some of the houses of Splott were just recognisable in the distance. The land was barren but definitely normal. Then a shrill scream ripped through air. I rolled my eyes at Yan.

"Here we go again." I mumbled, running towards the sound with Yan at my heels.

"All we bloody do is run Jack." Yan panted from behind me.

"We also save the world on a regular basis and hunt aliens, oh yeah and you make a hell of a lot coffee." He grunted in response. Then we heard another scream and I stepped it up a gear, it was coming from behind the other warehouse. I slowed as I reached the side of it and tiptoed to the back corner. I held my gun, raised in front of me and stepped out. I fired my gun at the creature, and it fell backwards off of its victim. Yan walked over to the girl lying bleeding on the floor.

"Bloody Weevils." We muttered in unison.

* * *

**A/N I just realised this may be rather confusing, so in summary without spoiling the story. Gwen is not herself. The darkness is missing. The other monsters are not weevils, but as Jack has said previously aliens which torture and abuse. The weevils are totally unconnected to whatever is going on with Gwen or the Darkness. I think that's basically it. And no I haven't forgotten the girls in the vaults, their story will continue to unravel, along with whatever is going on with the darkness. I've decided to make this into a rather long fic (hopefully) with your support. Finally I have about as much idea at how the story is going to turn out as you do as I just write and go with it and don't plan my fics ahead most of the time. **

**Please Review and tell me your thoughts on what is going and any ideas I could add to the story as well as any improvements. Thanks LMP**


	5. STOP

Owen's POV

"Tosh are you okay?" She was hunched over the toilet seat her face pallid except for the redness that ringed her eyes. She didn't respond. I knelt down beside her, pressing my hand to her clammy head, I could tell without a thermometer that her temperature was far too high. Her eyes were wide and scared. She looked down. I followed her gaze into the toilet and then gasped. My stomach gurgled for a second as I processed the black mess at the bottom.

"You vomited that?" She nodded ever so slightly, the small effort made her cheeks become even paler. Carefully I lifted her through to the hosptial rooms and laid her down on a pristine bed. I grabbed a sick bucket and passed it to her. I tried not to let the fear show in my eyes. I turned to leave the room and walked straight into Gwen. Behind me I heard Toshiko vomit again, but I couldn't bear to turn around.

"I think you need to sit down Owen." Gwen said eyeing my with a speculative look. I opened my mouth to protest but suddenly my legs felt very faint. The room started spinning. Gwen's smile was all I could see and now I knew how very wrong it was. I barely understood what was happening as I collapsed to my knees. A malicious laugh and Toshiko's vomiting making a sick symphony in my head. My head hit the hard cold floor and then I stopped thinking.

* * *

Gwen's POV

I shuddered as the malignant laugh continued through my lips. Owen was lying there unconscious at least I hoped that's all he was and I couldn't reach out to him. I tried but my body just wouldn't listen my body wasn't mine anymore. I started to walk towards Tosh, stepping callously over Owen's body. No not I, it. Tosh's sore eyes got wide with fright as I approached. I screamed at her to run, but my lips didn't make the sound.

"It's alright Tosh I'll make it go away." I heard my voice placate her. She shivered and immediately got off the bed on the opposite side to me. She looked for an escape but there was none and I noticed with horror that she'd never make it anyway her weak legs were shuddering just trying to support her motionless weight. Then her eyes started to drift closed and she collapsed to the floor her face retaining an expression of confusion. I watched, as I picked Tosh up and tucked her gently into the bed. Then I heaved Owen, who was much too heavy for me into my arms and carried him to the room next door, putting him gently in that bed. They didn't have a hope. Even Jack didn't have a chance against this. How the hell were we going to stop it?

* * *

Jodie's POV

Louise hadn't stopped shaking yet, and it had to have been at least two days since we were rescued. She kept complaining it was cold, or she was tired or hungry or scared. Eventually after I hadn't responded for about two hours she shut up, but she still shuddered. I felt safe here. I knew the monsters that had found us couldn't get in here. I understood we were being helped even if she didn't. Neither of us could sleep though. However safe and however tired we were, because our nightmares were far too real, and we would not go back to them things even in our dreams. I wondered absently when they would come check on us again, although I was aware of the cameras that monitored us the whole time. I was getting hungry now too. They were meant to save us not starve us. I looked across at Louise again; she had surrendered to sleep now. I truly hoped she was so exhausted she would just black out. I prayed she was too tired to dream. I watched her with mild interest waiting for her to start screaming. Then I heard footsteps and positioned myself so that I could see through the glass. It was Gwen. I started screaming as soon as I looked at her. Something was wrong. Her mouth was twisted into a grimace of disgust. Her eyes black all compassion gone.

"Sleep now." She demanded. I fought back my heavy lids. I desperately tried to stay awake but I couldn't and eventually the blackness overwhelmed me.

* * *

Jack's POV

Within a second of stepping into the hub I knew something was wrong. I pushed Yan behind me and he didn't argue. Either he felt it too or he just trusted me. I heard him pull his gun out as I did the same. I was glad we'd taken the girl to a hospital and not here. I looked around but saw no one. I motioned for Ianto to go outside but he refused with one shake of his head. I pursed my lips but didn't press it. We looked over in the med bay and in my office but there was nobody there. Next I followed Ianto through to the hospital rooms; Tosh was tucked in one, Owen in the other.

"Gwen?" I mouthed, but still managed to make it a question.

"Yes?" She was standing by the cog door now and I walked a few steps towards her conscious of Yan behind me. Her voice was shrill, different. A quiver ran up my spine. I heard Yan collapse behind me, but resisted the compelling urge to look. I focused on Gwen.

"What have you done to my team?" I asked my voice coming out gruff with barely concealed fear.

"Nothing." She said simply, walking towards me. "Yet." She added a grin spreading across her face. I twitched my trigger finger. "Now do you really want to do that? Kill poor little Gwen, she can see all this you know. She's very strong. Completely aware of everything. She won't be hushed." Gwen's face twisted at the last sentence, as though Gwen's prolonged consciousness was causing the alien pain. Good. "And if you ruin this body I have five spares waiting for me. Could you really be the death of all your team and those two innocent young girls Jack?" I clenched my jaw, because unfortunately I knew I could, I was here to protect the Earth at any cost. I had to overcome my attachments, if that was necessary. I glanced back at Ianto and resisted the tears that threatened to spill. "And I'm just the first Jack. We're taking over. This planet is ours."

"No."I bawled I ran at Gwen, but was frozen mid step. My legs gave way beneath me, as my eyes turned fuzzy. We had to stop this. We had to stop this. We had to...

* * *

And then the World stopped...

* * *

**A/N Please Review!**


	6. Stuffed

**A/n Sorry it took so long to update. Reviews appreciated.**

* * *

It's POV

The power that exuded through me was immense, and yet I couldn't stop the tears flowing from my eyes, from her eyes, no they were mine. We were the true darkness, we invaded planets overnight and nobody ever knew. Rightfully we had our place in the universe and that place was wherever we wanted. I wanted to be in Cardiff. I lied though. No more was coming for me. I was lost, with no way home. Who knew where my home was anymore? My species could be a slitheen or a sycorax and I'd have no inkling. I'd make myself content, fitting in here with this pathetic little world. I wasn't bad, surely I wasn't evil. I was created to inhabit, to overthrow. The natural reaction to me was sickness and in some cases death, if you were pure enough, but I do not want to be malicious. I smile the girl knows I'm lying I do want to be malicious. This is my home now to do with what I will. I don't care who I hurt, it feels magnificent to have such total control.

_I grit my teeth_

_Why won't you shut up you insignificant girl. Sleep like the others. Stop talking Gwen Cooper. Stop nagging. Just be quiet._ QUIET!

* * *

Gwen's POV

We were so closely linked, it was as if we were one, from the outside we were. I felt its confusion no one had ever stayed awake for this long, nobody had fought for control like I was, not anywhere in this species history. I grimaced as she (I was sure she was feminine) cried out it pain, emotional and physical and I joined in her scream. It was like playing football in your own body and your heart was the ball. The pain was excruciating, unbearable. As she continued to scream my scream joined hers and intertwined and won. I was louder. I was stronger. I would stop her. Then my mind went blank and I didn't think at all, but I was satisfied that she didn't either.

* * *

Tosh's POV

My mouth tasted like death. I felt comfortable, the softness surrounding me kept me in a stupor while my thoughts took what seemed like eternity to awaken. I remembered sickness and pain and worry. Gwen's twisted face was etched in my mind. I opened my groggy eyes to find myself in one of the hospital rooms. I sat up slowly and collapsed back down again the wave of nausea hitting me like a brick wall. I knew I had to get up. I knew I had to move, but the prospect was daunting. I built up my strength sitting up ridiculously slowly and refusing to lie back down. I swung my legs of off the bed and carefully placed each foot on the floor. Using the bed to push myself up I stood upright, and fought against my wobbling legs. I concentrated on each step, and got to the door. It opened easily; obviously it had not been expecting us to wake up. I walked down the corridor, peering in at each window the others were all laying there; it had even got to Jack and Ianto. I had no time to check on them, I knew exactly what I had to do, whether I could actually do it was a different matter. As I turned the corner, Gwen was lying there motionless. I looked around me, wondering where it could be. It could be in any of them, surely. Which one was going to be turned into my enemy? I took the gun swiftly from her jacket and ignored the head rush as I stood up too quickly. I turned slow circles waiting for it. I paused on Gwen, as I noticed her eyelids flickering. They opened and stared up at me, turning wide as they surveyed the gun pointed directly at them.

"She's gone." Gwen's voice stuttered quickly, looking from my face to the gun and back. "The alien it's gone." I shook my head slightly, swallowing back the bile that was filling my throat.

"You would say that." I continued to stare at her, my hands shaking violently.

"Whether it's in me or not killing me's not the answer she'll just go to one of the others." I couldn't speak, the sickness was building in me but I knew Gwen was right. I dropped the gun in fright as a voice spoke from behind me.

* * *

Jack's POV

"It's in me Toshiko." I spoke assuredly I could feel its presence, but I smiled slightly as it fought against the barriers I'd built. She raised an eyebrow, and stared in shock at the gun that was now useless at her feet. "Its fine, they've never encountered an immortal before, she can't control me." Toshiko looked in disbelief and then collapsed on to her knees, vomiting viciously. Gwen stared up at me, not sure what to do, it looked like she was too exhausted to move. I grinned, as I took a step backwards from Toshiko, hoping it would help her. "You really gave her a challenge Gwen Cooper. She was bit stupid to flee into me though." Gwen didn't smile back though, and I understood why when a few seconds later my body became somebody else's to do with what they pleased.

* * *

Owen's POV

Stupid nothingness. It was black like a dream world but with nothing. A ghost world. Just darkness. I'd kicked, I'd shouted, but nothing would move it. I'd thought of something happy and something sad, and I'd concentrated on needing to wake up but nothing would make it move. Then I heard a voice and realised I wasn't alone.

* * *

Ianto's POV

I saw him and blinked a few times, not having seen anything for what felt like eternity. He looked how I felt, exhausted and angry.

"What's going on?" I demanded, surely the doctor should have answers.

"How the hell do I know? Great stuck in hell with the tea boy, just what I needed." He growled throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"I see it hasn't taken your sarcasm, what a pity." I muttered, putting my hands through the darkness and feeling nothing at all. I hated the emptiness. "Are we dead then?"

"I don't know. Do I look like someone with answers?" He glared at me.

"Well now you mention it..." I started before she cut me off.

"Now now boys, is this really the time or the place for this." Gwen walked towards us; worry clear in her eyes but a fake smile on her lips. I looked at Owen whose expression- one of confusion- matched mine.

"I thought you'd gone to the dark side." Owen said without a trace of humour.

"I did but then Jack wanted a turn. Where the hell is Toshiko?" She stared around her, ignoring us completely. Then we heard footsteps and all turned worriedly in their direction. Louise and Jodie ran into sight, barrelling straight into me, before running into Gwen's arms. They spoke too quickly for me to understand, but somehow Gwen managed to hush them, before turning to stare between me and Owen.

"Toshiko's our only hope now." She collapsed to the floor, her facade dropping away like sand and hugged the young girls to her.

"What about Jack?" I said refusing to believe that the Captain could be defeated so easily.

"Not even Jack is strong enough to stop it." She whispered. Automatically me and Owen walked over to the girls and sat down, we looked at each other over their heads.

"We're stuffed aren't we mate." He mouthed, careful not to be noticed. I just nodded. How the hell were we going to get out of this one?

* * *

**A/N Please review!!!!**


	7. A Beautiful Monstrosity

**A/N Last Chapter. Please Review and Merry Christmas!!!**

* * *

Jack's POV

It smiled as I struggled twisting my boyish grin into one of maliciousness, as I stared out helplessly trapped inside my own head. Well this was useless, it had me for eternity and it was well aware of that. They could kill me, kill it and I would wake up again and it was sure it would do the same as long as it stayed inside me. Gwen had blacked out, I tried to reach out for her but she hit the ground, my muscles refusing to move, for me at least. Toshiko was still fighting, if that was what you could call it, in fact she was retching her guts up barely able to open her eyes, let alone cause any damage. I tried not to think, to give myself over entirely, I was good at being nothing and so that's what I did. I purposefully faded away into the background, like it wanted me to, just like Gwen should have done, it relaxed. Things were going the way it expected, it was comfortable and for now so was I.

* * *

Tosh's POV

"You can be my pet!" Jack's voice was full of a delight that didn't belong to him as he surveyed the black mess I continued to vomit, "Although that may get tiresome rather quickly." He smiled indulgently as though I was a child, and to his race I probably was. "Toshiko Sato, technological genius, pretty, shy but with hidden strength, and pure enough that I'm going to kill you without even meaning to. I don't mean pure as in a virgin, what a strange word I might add viiirrrgggiiin." Something rolled it off Jack's tongue making every letter last bizarrely long. "But you're pure as in kind, gentle and trusting, weak qualities, qualities that will bring about your death. Jack's already gone by the way, faded away as all good boys should, surprisingly easily after Miss Cooper. She should of been dreaming just like he is now. Dreaming forever." I listened as my body emptied itself of a liquid it shouldn't even contain, and then it clicked, I'm Toshiko Sato and I'm a genius.

"How long will it take?" I asked keeping only polite curiosity in my voice.

"24 hours or less, sorry it strings itself out a bit, but I won't let you be alone." Jack smiled at me those piercing blue eyes filled with the lies of another being. This added up, all my thoughts converging as I realised what it could be, but it was impossible, but it made so much sense.

"Is there any way to stop it?" Again just polite inquisitiveness detached and focused as always.

"It's never been stopped. There is a way, but I can't tell you, 'cause then you'd be a threat and I can't have that now can I?" He bent closer to me, not moving away despite the liquid freely pouring out of me.

"What's your races name?" I spat out. He bent down low, avoiding the bile, whispering a forbidden name in my ear. I smiled slightly. "I don't believe you exist." He looked perturbed for a moment, Jack's eyebrows furrowing,

"but I'm standing right here."

"Yes but you don't exist, you're a figment, you're not real, a myth, a lie, and I Toshiko Sato, do not believe in you!" On my last words I stood up, picking up the gun from the floor as I did so and putting a bullet through Jack's temple. A strange multicoloured liquid flowed from the hole, a beautiful monstrosity. I stared down it fighting repulsion and the urge to reach out and touch it. "You don't exist; you never have and never will you are just a fairytale." The creature inversed itself, it started contorting frantically in impossible miraculous shapes. Its colours changing vigorously, til it shined with colours that couldn't possibly be real. Then it exploded into a million shining fragments before fading out of existence.

* * *

Ianto's POV

"Okay so now I have delivered coffee will you please explain." I asked for the seventh time, finally Tosh opened her mouth to oblige, but Jack cut her off.

"It was from a race called...." Tosh raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth in unison.

"My story Jack, you just faded out like a good boy should." Tosh smiled indulgently.

"Hey I was luring it into a false sense of security ready to fight back." Jack sounded truly offended looking at each member of his team in turn.

"Sure." Owen conceded, with such obvious sarcasm Gwen hit him over the head for it. He pouted indignant but shut up for a change.

"Anyway," Tosh continued as though there had never been an interruption. "It was a morphi, I read a legend about them once in the database."

"But that's it" I broke in unable to stop myself, "They're just that a legend, a myth as old as time each planet calls them something different but they represent the same things. They are the beings of dreams but are dreams in themselves well actually more the stuff of nightmares, but they're not reality but they feel real enough, and obviously they exist."

"Thanks Ianto." Tosh spoke with a hint of disapproval.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and waited to hear the rest of the story.

"I read on the database when I first came here a theory written by J Harkness himself." At this Jack raised an irresistible eyebrow and I resisted the urge to sigh. "That if they're dreams and dreams aren't real then just believe exactly that. He called it the opposing peter pan theory. To make fairies live you just have to say you believe in fairies, to make them die you say the opposite. Fairies are a creation of imagination and dreams. So to make a dream die just believe it's not real and say as much and wallah it sprinkles into a billion beautiful pieces." She smiled around at us, obviously pleased, and sipped some coffee, grinning at me a thank you.

"Well I never." Owen huffed out, downing his coffee unappreciatively and walking down to the med area.

"It was a dream, a real life dream. Bloody Torchwood." Gwen shook her head, leaving the boardroom and taking her coffee with her. "Thanks Tosh." She called over her shoulder. I turned to Jack a question on my mind, itching to be asked.

"But those girls and the darkness how does it all fit in?" Tosh drank her coffee, and clearly knowing the answer walked away, leaving me with my Captain.

"The monsters just came through the rift we still need to catch them but after this it should be pretty bog standard. The girls, well I'll leave you to retcon them with some fine hot chocolate. It was the darkness, it's a dream Ianto, it can be anything it wants to be and do anything it wants to do. It can make us sick, although that seems to be a natural reaction, and of course it can make us sleep, it can make us cry or laugh. It has no end. We owe a lot to Toshiko." He walked over and kissed me then, grateful we were both fine. I lost myself in that kiss and decided it was better than any dream ever could be.

* * *

**A/N The End. Please review!**


End file.
